Some Things Are Better Left Dead
by Kaerue
Summary: I miss him, alright? I want to see him again, hold him again, hear that amazing deep voice. I want to say all the thank you's I never said, all the I love you's that were stripped away from our future. . . He's dead and I want to bring him back. . . I need to bring him back. A little story about Italy trying to bring the Holy Roman Empire back from the dead. Should she?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Tis I! No, I shouldn't be working on another story that is incomplete that has been up on this site for a while. . . Ha. . . I totally should be writing new stories. . .Yeah. . . Anyway, I thought this was a fun idea and it's kind of random but hey, I kind of like so enjoy! And Review. . . Please, please, oh please review!**

 **.**

"I kind of always just thought it was a rumor. . . I never knew you actually practiced magic."

"Just because I know a lot about it, doesn't mean I practice it. . . I don't like to invite such energy in my home thank you very much." He says while looking for a particular book on one of his numerous shelves. . . This place could be a library. "Ah! I knew I still had it!" He pulls out a small, brown book and starts flipping through its pages. I thought he would have had to dust it first, like in the movies when they find some old, secret book and have to blow the dust off it. But honestly England's house is very clean. . . He stops on a page near the end of the book and sighs.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"Yes. . . But are you sure you want to do this, dear? It can be mighty dangerous and a bit haunting. It's been a very long time, your memories are sure to be different from what was actually real. . ."

". . . I don't know but I want the option. . . Even just a couple of hours would be magical." He sighs and closes the book, handing it to me.

"Page 68, be very careful please. . . Follow everything to a T, I'm not very good at cleaning up magical mistakes."

"Thank you so much Arthur. . . It means the world."

.

-words-more-words-

.

The book felt like it was burning me, all the way home. I wanted to open it up so bad, create a plan, a grocery list, something! I needed something from it. . . But now that I'm home. . . Let's just say it's been sitting on the desk for about an hour and I haven't opened it. I'm scared. I have no one to talk to about this besides England. . . Me and him aren't even super close anyway; I'm sure if we were he wouldn't be giving me the option to do this.

I am just tingling at the thought of seeing him again. . . Touching him again, hearing his voice, seeing his smile. . . But what will seeing him again do to my relationship with Ludwig. . . That's what I'm most scared about. They may look the same but they are two very different people, two very, very different personalities. I want to talk to Gilbert about this but he'll tell me no. . . And that's not what I want to hear.

With a large sigh and the crack of only four of my knuckles I get the courage to just open the book. It looks really strange. . . All in Latin. . . Of course it is. . . I slowly flip to page 68 and just start reading.

 _This is a magical procedure that took me centuries to perfect. It's something that many people want, many people hope and wish for and many people would murder for, ironically. Sadly, this procedure is much different than the others, meaning, it is unpredictable. The results, if done correctly of course, are the same every time, yet it is the duration that changes from one attempt to another. I have seen many different periods of time, however none below one hour and none above 29 and a half days. I tried to find some sort of correlation of why and what causes different lengths of time but I found nothing._

 _Please beware, our brains over time will edit memories. If you remember the deceased extremely fondly, over and over again, you will have edited your memory to make them seem much better than what they truly were, the same is true with un-fondness. And another warning, once the time is up. . . They will die in the exact same fashion they did before. So if it was traumatic. Beware._

 _Ingredients._

 _A flower with meaning -_

 _A feather from an Eagle -_

 _3oz of blood from the enemy -_

 _A lock of hair from the ally -_

 _A sapling of wormwood, roots included_

 _Elder ashwood tree, 100+ years -_

 _Saliva from a past lover -_

 _An object dear_

 _An object feared_

 _The last drink_

 _A knife -_

 _Procedure:_

 _You must be standing in front of the ashwood tree, this is where the procedure will take place. You will make a horizontal incision upon the tree at about the height of the deceased._

 _On the ground, right in front of the trunk, dig a hole about 6 inches deep and 4 inches wide. (the size doesn't necessarily matter but I find this size to be the easiest to work with)_

 _Place the sapling within the hole, then the flower, feather and lock of hair. Now, bury the sapling as if you are planting it, but not before also entering the saliva._

 _Pour the blood near the base of the sapling as if watering it. Place the object loved on the left side. Break the object feared and place it on the right._

 _Recite these words while pouring the last drink onto the plant. . . Maybe stand back as well. : . . . ._

 _General Information:_

 _Congrats! You have successfully reanimated a deceased person. Some warning on that. The know alive again person will probably be very, very confused and may lash out in anger for disrupting his or her eternal sleep. If anger persists irrationally for more than an hour, kill it. If horrid pain and suffering persists for more than an hour, kill it. If it wants to kill you kill it. And last but not least, if you accidentally summoned a demon instead of the wanted soul. . . Well, good luck._

 _If the procedure did not work, you did it wrong. . . I have no advice on that except for try again._

 _Another note of warning before I begin discussing another procedure - This can summon unwanted energy, feelings, memories, etc. This is one of my most dangerous magical procedures and can lead to loss of life, emotional damage, anxiety and numerous other mental and physical pains._

 _Are you selfish enough to disturb the eternal sleep of another?_

I swallow heavily and close the book. . .

.

 **Author's note: Alright. . . Be honest with me. . . Did you like it? Is it worth continuing? Review! I will keep begging! I know that you think oh, someone else will do it, but everyone thinks that way! Which means no one reviews! Be that good** **Samaritan** **, be that amazing reviewer here today! Make my day! I need the attention!. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay chapter 2 up and running! Also. . . I can see all y'all reading this story and not reviewing. . . smh. . . Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget! Review! My physical form runs off reviews and attention and I'm slowly dying!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Quickly I grab a small notepad and pen and write down all the ingredients I need for this procedure. I also grab a bag that easily goes over my shoulder for holding all the ingredients. . . I need to be able to transport them all to an ashwood tree. . .

Some of these items I may be able to find easily like. . . Oh!

Approaching my dresser I pull the bottom drawer out and lift the clothes. A small pocket knife reveals itself and I pull it out, and put it in my bag. It's weird, but I'm excited to cross off knife from the list. I'm just that much closer.

But wait. . . Should I really be doing this? All those warnings. . .

I never got to say goodbye. . . I never got any closure. . . He died so unexpectedly I just. . . I really want to see him. Thinking about all this has reanimated a passion inside of me for him that has been snuffed out long ago. . . I have to do this, I just have to. . .

I'll slowly work down the list and go from there. I can stop at anytime if I have too.

A flower with meaning. That's the first object.

.

-words-more-words-

.

Once I realize I'm awake, I open my eyes and stretch a bit, still much too tired to leave the bed. Today's the day I'm going to collect the ingredients. I'm not sure if I can get all of them today, but I'll try like hell.

Sitting up, I look to my left at Ludwig who is still asleep. . . He looks so much like Wolfgang. . . I smile a bit to myself. When I first met Ludwig I was so shocked and at a loss for words. . . Even now it's almost like I'm still with the original, but only in moments like this. . . They are very different on many levels. . . I feel guilty. . . I love Ludwig but. . . I just want to. . . Need to see Wolfgang again.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ludwig's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I smile.

"What? I can't look at you?" I ask playfully.

"I mean. . . You can if you want to." I laugh. He's still so awkward sometimes. Something Wolfgang never really was.

"You're so funny." I say before kissing his cheek. He smiles very lightly. That's another difference between the two. Ludwig hardly ever smiles, or seems to enjoy anything honestly, he's very emotionless and quiet. Wolfgang on the other hand? Him and Gilbert could be personality twins. Plus he has this air of power and wisdom about him that was just. . . Amazing. "So, I've got some shopping I gotta do today. . . I'll be back to cook dinner, okay?" I say while standing. That gives me ten hours to collect as many ingredients as I can.

"Alright."

First up a Flower with meaning. . . I know exactly what type of flower too. It was the one Wolfgang would always give to me. The Edelweiss flower. . . Means a lot to the germanic nations and he's no different. I'll pick a few, just in case. . . But I have to go Austria.

.

"Felicia dear, so good to see you!" Roderich says a bit excitedly after opening his front door and letting me in.

"It's good to see you as well, Roderich. . .I umm, was actually hoping you could help me find something."

"Sure little one, whatever you need." I smile. Perfect.

"I'm looking for some flowers. Edelweiss to be exact."

"Oh the most beautiful flower indeed. . . I have some growing in the garden if you'd like to take a few."

"Oh of course! I'd love to, thank you." We both walk out to the garden, and to the back of the flower beds.

"Is there a particular reason you want some of these flowers?" He asks.

"I love having fresh flowers on display in the kitchen. . . I thought Ludwig and Gilbert would really appreciate these." I say while bending down and examining the flowers.

"Hmm, lovely reason." I take a few flowers and bind them together with a rubber band.

I decide not to leave right away; I can tell my presence is bringing Roderich a lot of joy. . . You know, he did used to have a full house for many, many years. . . Now he lives alone. No Elizaveta, no me, no Gilbert, no Ludwig, no Eva. . . Just him. I try to keep the feeling of guilt at bay; I do have a quest. I just kind of feel like i'm using our past, positive relationship to get something.

"So how have you been?" He asks me.

"I've been amazing, can not complain honestly. What about you? This house seems rather large for just one person."

"Yes well, I've lived on this estate for almost five hundred years I couldn't leave it now."

"Wow, five hundred years. . . I can't believe it's been that long." He smiles.

"Yes. . . This is the house we first brought you and your sister to after the collapse of the Byzantine empire. That was about, 1453 was it? So probably a little over five hundred than."

"1453. . . Sounds like that was forever ago."

"It was."

"Do you remember what the Holy Roman Empire was like?" I segway into talking about what has been on my mind for the past few days.

"Of course I remember what Wolfgang was like. Much more desirable in his later years for sure." he comments before taking a drink from his tea cup.

"What makes you say that? I remember him being very sweet and lively."

"Lively? Yes. Sweet? No. For most of his life he was a ruthless, stubborn, war-hungry man who was cold and merciless. He hardly cared for anyone deeply except those that served him; me, Eli, Vash, and Gilbert. . . Preferring Gilbert over the rest of us of course." He looks off like he's remembering something that happened then turns his attention back to me. "I'm sure that he gave you a very pleasant side of himself. He was awfully fond of you too." I smile.

"He was very sweet to me. Was always thinking about ways to make me smile or laugh. . . I remember him being so wise and strong and. . . Amazing."

"Wise and strong indeed. . . Do you still miss him?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I- yes I do. But I have Ludwig and that would. . . Complicate things. . . How similar do you think they are?"

"Ludwig has just about all the damn qualities that made Wolfgang infamous. He's like a more potent form of the serious, violent, sociopathic nature of Wolfgang without the humorous, self-sacrificing, loving side. . . Don't tell him I said that, dear. He hates being compared to the HRE in anyway."

.

Author's Note: Woot! Woot! That's it for that! Please tell me how you liked it, or disliked it I suppose that's fine as well. Any errors or possible improvements? I look forward to possibly reading all y'all comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Henlo you beautiful peeps! I'm back at it again with another chapter! I want to give a special thanks to the one person that has reviewed my story. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much joy and happiness I got when I saw it on this story (I may have** **squealed** **and scared my sister). Like I said last time, I can see y'all reading this. . . Y'all ain't slick, y'all just choosin' not to review. . . Please! Make my day, make my LIFE! and review. . . . . . . . . .**

 **.**

"Sister. . . I'm a little worried as to why you need this but. . . Sure whatever, I actually don't give a shit." Lovina hands me a small bag. . . More like throws it at me but whatever I know she loves me.

"I like to have some fun every now and again." I say.

"Pssh as if. Little miss goody two-shoes would never do drugs. . . Unless that damn German bastard is changing you. We all know how close he and cocaine got in the 40s." She says while rolling her eyes.

"Well, this isn't cocaine and also he was a different person then. . . He's changed."

"That's what they all say." I smile.

"Thank you, Lovina."

"Yeah whatever." I check my watch after stepping out of Spain's house. 1pm. . . Thank goodness I got an early start. I'm running out of time and I only got one thing so far. Time to get one of the more difficult items. . . Blood from the enemy.

.

"Hello Felicia, what have I done to earn the grace of your presence." France asks while letting me into her house.

"I was just thinking about you and decided to see how you were doing." I lie.

"That's so thoughtful of you, sweetheart!" She kisses both of my cheeks. I feel so bad for doing this but. . .I have to. . .I need to figure out a way to slip her these drugs. . . "Are you hungry? I just got finished making some food." She offers. Bingo.

"Of course! Thank you so much."

Once I step into the house I smile at the lovely way it's decorated. If anyone can rival my sense of style it's her. She takes two plates and sets them on the counter.

"You came just in time too." I look at the food than at her.

"Was it just you eating? Why did you make so much?" I ask.

"Well, Arthur was supposed to come over with Madison but their plane was delayed and they will not be here until tomorrow." I nod. Perfect, we'll be alone.

We sit at her dinner table and begin talking about random things.

"How have things between you and Arthur been?" I ask.

"He is complicated, I'll just say that. He can't seem to make up his mind, he doesn't know what he wants. . . How is Germany doing?" I smile a bit.

"He's doing okay. Sometimes it's hard to tell how he feels you know? My romantic partners before him were not so stoic, or violent."

"More violent than Wolfgang?" Frances asks. I perk a bit at the chance to talk about HRE.

"Yes. Wolfgang expressed his emotions very well to me and was always gentle and kind with me." Frances furrows her eyebrows.

"And, Ludwig is not gentle and kind with you?"

"Well. . . I mean he cares for me it's just. . . He kind of likes being violent with me to a certain extent. . ." Frances nods and I'm glad she understands. I don't necessarily want to get into Ludwig's bedroom interests over the dinner table.

"I remember Wolfgang being very violent, and rude, and stubborn and every negative adjective and description you can think of. He was much too cocky and egotistical and. . ." She sighs "He would hurt me on purpose. I much prefer Ludwig." I nod althougth, in recent days I'm finding it harder and harder to agree with that. About half way through the meal I think of a way I hope will get her to leave the room for a bit.

"Hey, I was wondering if you still had all those pictures from that trip we took in the 50s. . . It was a really fun time, it would be so cool to revisit them." I say.

"Of course I do. I know exactly were they are too. I'll be right back." She says before standing and walking off elsewhere in her house. Very quickly I pull out the small bag and empty its contents onto her food and mix it up a bit. Hopefully she won't be able to taste it. . .

I have an amazing poker face. . . Not a lot of people expect me to be very good at being sneaky or deceptive but I really can be. . . My sweet face and demeanor throw people way off. She eats the rest of her food like there is no problem and we begin looking through the pictures. Only a couple pages in does she start showing signs of the drug working. I'm a little scared because I'm sure she'll soon recognise the feeling of being drugged and get suspicious. And sure enough it happens. She puts a hand on her face and sighs.

"Are you alright?" I ask innocently, but not too much as to incriminate myself.

"I'm feeling a bit unwell actually I umm.. .." And she's out. Boy she hit the table kind of hard. . .

I immediately stand and manage to pick her up princess style. (I may be small but I'm not weak! Plus France is not heavy at all.) I lay her on her couch and sigh. Gilbert taught me how to do this once but it was so long ago. . .

I pull a syringe out of my bag. . . I just need three ounces, I can get that without doing to much damage. I tap the inside of her elbow a little bit, more nervously honestly, then spot a vein. . . Oh geez I hate hate hate this. It takes a lot of coaxing to be able to get myself to push the needle in her arm, then slowly pull out four ounces of blood just in case. I carefully put the syringe in its case to protect it then put it back in my bag. Lifting my wrist to check the time I note it's 4pm. . . Okay not too bad. I write a note quickly explaining that she had gotten tired and I left to allow her to sleep comfortably. . . Hopefully she isn't too suspicious when she wakes.

.

 **Author's Note: You know what I'm going to say. . . I'm just here to remind you to please review! Also! If you would like you can tell me your favorite things to see in fanfics about this fandom. I'm looking for more possible ideas and feed back would be amazing. . . And yes that means I could POSSIBLY write a story you'd like to see. . . Anyway, I hope you have a lovely rest of your day! *Drops mic***


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So, a little late a little short but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

 **.**

After dinner had been made, eaten and cleaned up; I notice the time is 8:56pm. . . I sigh. I'll have to finish my quest tomorrow. . . Hopefully I'll get to see Wolfgang then. . . That makes me perk up again. Knowing I'm just a day away from seeing him.

"Hey, I'm going to be gone tonight so don't worry." Gilbert says while walking into the kitchen. I smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Some stuff with Denmark. . ."

"Secret stuff." I ask.

"Maybe." He says while walking out of the door. I guess so. . . Wait! If he's gone that means!

I quickly grab my bag off the counter and walk swiftly to the door of the basement. . . Alright. . . I push the door open and walk down a couple steps. Interestingly enough this room is one of the cleanest in the house. People think Ludwig got his cleanliness from Roderich but that simply isn't true.

I walk over to his bed and pick up one of the pillows. He should have at least some hair on this that I can use. . . I can't necessarily just randomly cut some of Gilbert's hair off. . . That would be very weird and unlike me.

And I was correct! Thankfully. I put the few strands of hair in a plastic bag then safely tuck it away in my bag.

Before leaving his room I search around a bit. I know Gilbert loves his eagles if I were to easily find a feather it would be here. I would hate to have to hunt down an actual live eagle. . . 30 minutes into my search I end up finding three of them and decide to only take one. I tuck it safely into my bag and smile to myself. It seems silly but I'm having a bit of fun on this adventure.

"Having fun?" I jump, gasp and turn around all at the same time. Gilbert just laughs at me.

"I-i'm sorry. . . I was just looking around seeing if this room needed to be cleaned. I thought you were going to be with Denmark." I say quickly.

"Well, I was until Norway decided she wanted him more than I did and stole him away. . ." He walks up to me looking me up and down. "You weren't cleaning were you?"

"I was just. . . Curious about what was in here." He gives me a suspicious look but ultimately drops the subject thank goodness.

Ludwig is asleep by the time I enter our shared room. He's been working a lot lately, and has been very tired. . . Unlike me, who is staying up and waking early to complete some magical spell that I got from England. It sounds absurd honestly but. . . I need to do it. I will admit I am being selfish and not really thinking the consequences through. . . I just have this horrid desire to do this and see Wolfgang one last time. I just have too. . .

"You're up late." I jump slightly, I genuinely thought he was sleeping.

"Was just talking to Gilbert. He is going to be with Canada instead tonight." I answer while getting into the bed.

"Hmm, he's leaving again?"

"Yeah. . . But he'll be back tomorrow." Ludwig kind of has abandonment issues when it comes to Gilbert. . . Not that he's too possessive or too weird about it, you can just tell he doesn't like being separated from him. You know because of the whole wall thing 28 years ago.

"I'm glad you're here though." Before I can even say anything to his statement he takes my waist and pulls me flush against him. I giggle a bit.

"Oh? What's with the sudden affection?"

"I love you."

Now I feel really guilty.

I could hardly sleep.

I left the bed after I was 110 percent sure Ludwig was asleep, and put on some pants and a coat. . . Where I'm going is a bit cold.

.

 **Author's Note: Okay! I warned y'all it'd be short :-). Anyway, I try to post every Friday but I** **accidentally forgot to post and now it's Sunday. . . oops. . . But look at the bright side? Friday is closer now so technically y'all don't have to wait as long? ? ? Nah it's still the same amount of time. Anyway, please, please, please review (More thanks to the only person who has reviewed so far. My life and joy depend on the attention) and bonus! I will answer very fast if you ask me a question or leave a suggestion for a story. Like same day sometimes same hour fast guarantee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hello once more! This one is a pretty good chapter, I'm very happy with it.**

 **.**

I'm not sure how appreciative Russia is going to be at me knocking on the door. . .

Knock. Knock. Knock. . .

Knock. . .

I wait a couple more minutes before sighing. Maybe no one is home.

I make a move to turn around but that's when I hear something on the other side of the door. A latch and then five locks are unlocked before the door opens and my eyes meet blue eyes.

"Oh. . . Good morning Raivis, I was hoping I could possible borrow something from Russia."

"Umm, sure? It really depends on what it is though."

"A plant. . . A wormwood sapling to be exact."

"Ah. . . There are some out back if you want to follow me." I nod and follow him to the back door. I've only ever been in this house once or twice in my life and that was a very, very long time ago. It's very nice and warm inside. . . I would have always assumed Russia's house to be dark and creepy.

He opens the back door and walks out, I follow.

I actually jump a little when I feel and notice the presence of a tall entity to my right. But it's just Russia, leaning on the side of the house smoking a cigarette. She smirks at me.

"Scared?" She asks. Yes.

"No." I say while smiling. "Just wasn't expecting you to be there." She shrugs.

"So what possessed you to come to my house?"

"She is wanting a wormwood sapling." Raivis answers for me.

"A wormwood sapling?Did England send you? I told him I didn't want to supply him with anymore saplings, it's depleting this area of them."

"No, it's for me. . . I'm collecting some plants and flowers from around."

"Hmm . . . Very well then, I suppose you can take one." I smile wider. YES!

It was very easy to get the sapling out of the ground without damaging it.

We all enter the house once it started to snow and I decided to talk to Russia for awhile just to seem less suspicious and less like 'I got what I needed now I want nothing to do with you.'

"Why are you going around and collecting plants?" She asks me while turning on the oven.

"I like them, they add a nice atmosphere to the house and yard." She nods in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose they do. . . Wormwood. . . Such an interesting specification." I smile a bit but remain a little tense. She sits across from me, lighting another cigarette, her eyes make contact with mine. A cold, dreaded feeling washes over me as I look into her eyes. I swear one can see pure evil staring back at them while looking at her. She smiles lightly and giggles a bit. "Don't worry child I'm not going to bite you. No need to be so uneasy." I give out a nervous giggle and smile back.

"I'm not uneasy. . . Just thinking about the past. . . When we used to be a lot closer." I say, wanting to get some conversation going. She takes a long drag, looking quite thoughtful.

"That was so long ago. . . A simpler time. . . Why, you hardly came up to my hip then. Had all the energy in the world." She laughs a bit "I remember watching you run round the courtyard endlessly; dancing under the arches and saving bugs that had made their way into the fountain." I smile. That time was the best in my life. Simpler indeed.

"Papa would let me ride with him on the horses. We could never beat you in a race." She smiles but it is more genuine than the others.

"I had the best teacher." Her smile drops. This is a bit of a touchy subject but I want to go down this road. . . It'll lead the conversation to Wolfgang. The only thing that I want to talk about these days.

"You know. . . I always wanted to ask you about that day. . . The day Lovina was taken. She never really talked to me about it but I was always curious. . . It's okay if you don't feel comfortable talking about it." She takes another drag before answering.

"It's okay honey, I don't mind. . . Raivis, do you mind fetching a couple glasses?" Raivis nods and walks into the kitchen, not long after, reappearing with two glasses. Russia smiles at him as he puts the glasses down on the coffee table. She takes a bottle of vodka out from under the table and instead of filling the glasses a little, she fills them both up to the top. I watch her down her glass in one go than look back up at me.

"That day was the same day the Eastern Roman Empire passed. . . I found him in the middle of the ballroom, hardly alive. I was able to catch his last couple of breaths just before they stopped. He hadn't been dead for ten minutes before footfalls began to echo throughout the empty manor. I was frightened that it could of been the Ottoman empire so I hid in the shadows, bow and arrow in hand. Yet, when the doors to the room were opened, I was surprised to see Hungary and that far too cocky empire who wishes it was Roman stride into the room. I knew exactly why they had come, and in a fit of anger and distress I pulled my arrow back and aimed for Holy Rome's leg. This caused Hungary to unsheath her sword and attack me. I tried to keep my eye on Rome but Hungary was much to distracting and caused me to lose sight of him. Of course, I wasn't supposed to be there. They were probably very shocked by my presence. . . Not long after, your sister started screaming from down the hall and I knew he had her. There was nothing I could do. More footfalls echoed through the manor and more empires arrived; the Ottoman and Mongolian. . . The latter was only there for me. Like I said, I wasn't supposed to be there. In all of the comotion HRE and Hungary were able to slip out with Lovina. And I was dragged back to Mongolia. . ." She sighs and pours herself more alcohol. I frown a bit, thinking about how frightening that must have been for Lovina. No wonder she would never talk about it.

"Holy Rome, you said he was cocky. . . What do you think of him?" I chance asking.

"Well, for starters he was a coward. Just like the one that lives now. . . Although," She taps her fingers on her chin "The one living now is even more of a coward. Either way, they both had the audacity to cower and cry like children when their rampaging on this cursed continent was halted."

"Rampaging." I say a bit softly, trying to recall a time Holy Rome did such a thing.

"Well, yes. It's obvious what Germany has done but the Holy Roman Empire was a lot less successful and a lot less secular in his attempts. He tried to fight me once a very, very long time ago on top of a frozen lake like the idiot he was; ended up falling in to save his little sidekick."

"Little sidekick?" I ask with a smile. Holy Rome would fall into a frozen like trying to fight someone.

"Prussia. He really cared for him." She says before taking another drink.

"They were very close friends." This makes her laugh. "What?"

"Friends? Oh little one, try lovers. Holy Rome was head over heels for that white-haired mouse." I give her a confused look.

"I never got that vibe from either of them."

"Of course you didn't, not many did. They were very private about it, but if you really paid attention to how they acted when they were in the same room or the sacrifices they would make for each other? They were just as in love as me and the Eastern Roman Empire were."

I look down at my hands. But he loved _me_. . . Right?

.

 **Author's note: Very interesting! So what does that mean for our dear Felicia? Review what you thought about the outcome of this chapter and what you think is going to happen next! Anyone possibly surprised? Maybe Russia is** **exaggerating? Also, if any of y'all have any questions about some of the things mentioned in this I am glad to answer them. Like, for example, who is this Eastern Roman Empire? Well, that would be the Byzantine Empire, but I call it a different name here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's** **note: I is back! I apologize for the like four week hiatus that was unexpected. But no more worries the chapter is now here and we can keep reading Italy being sneaky! Now, with that being said, I have some questions for you all that I would like for y'all to answer as a review. 1. Do you think the procedure is going to work? 2. Do you think Prussia and HRE had something that Italy should be concerned about? and last but not least 3. Should she bring the HRE back? I'll repeat these at the end to remind. Enough from me! let's get to the story!**

 **.**

I sigh while looking at the list. I only need three more items: the last drink, the object feared, and the object dear. I can get the last drink here, no problem. He died during a battle, so his last drink would have been wine; since he would always drink some before a battle for what I think was for good luck. We still have a couple bottles of the one he liked.

Object feared I can try and get today. That would be an arrow. I want to make sure I do this as correctly as possible, so I am not going to use a random arrow. I want to get one of the arrows France herself used in that time period. For this, I'd have to go to Switzerland. He used to make them for her.

I keep staring at the list in my hands as my mind wanders to what Russia said. I wonder if she was telling the truth? I was living near or with Holy Rome from 1453 to his death in 1806 and I never got that vibe from him. I mean, yes, Prussia and him were very close; but I always chalked it up to a Greek thing. Men were always fond of their apprentices or close friends.

The door opens and closes to the bedroom and I stuff the list back into my bag.

"Where were you this morning? You've been gone all day." Ludwig asks me as he walks into the room. . . Russia isn't exactly close. . . It took me most of the day just to travel.

"I was visiting an old friend, had to go a little far though."

"Who? A human friend?" I hate lying to him. . . I really do.

"Umm, yeah." He gives me a strange look.

"Hmm, interesting." I'm not sure if he believes me. . . Damn. I walk over to him, standing in front of him. He looks down at me.

"I've missed you today." I say. He lifts an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm." I say while putting my hands on his chest. This should distract him from thinking too hard about my story. Slowly, my hands move down his body to the top of his pants. He sighs pleasantly at this. I feel bad for using this against him.

"Gilbert was telling me something about you coming home around five, I tried to make it back around then to see you." I say, changing the subject to why he was late instead.

"The meeting with France was way longer than it should have been. I apologize for that." He says while caressing my cheek.

"She wasn't rude to you, was she?"

"No, she was decently pleasant. We were just trying really hard not to get upset with the other." He starts unzipping the jacket I have on.

"Do you ever get upset that she projects someone else on you?" I ask. I know talking about HRE isn't really Germany's favorite subject, but I want to talk about it.

"I'm used to it now. That's all anyone did when I was little." I shrug the jacket off and turn around so he can unzip the back of my dress.

"Did you ever feel like you had to live up to him?"

"No. I never felt like I had to be like him." I nod and decide to stop talking about Wolfgang. It will kill the mood. The dress falls around my ankles and I step out of it, turning back around to face him. He sits on the side of the bed while looking me up and down. I can't help but smile as he places a hand on my hip and pulls me closer to the bed so he can kiss my stomach.

.

"I'm going to visit Switzerland tomorrow." I say a little out of breath still. He gets back into bed from turning the lights out before commenting.

"Oh? For any reason in particular?"

"Just to say hello. . . Talk to Eva." He smiles at the mention of her name.

"You should tell me how she's doing when you get back."

"I will." His response to this is to pull me closer to him and kiss my cheek. I smile a little bit, thinking of how HRE used to do that to me.

.

-words-more-words-

.

It's cold in Switzerland. Especially at his house. . . Since he insisted on living high up in the Alps. . . It is gorgeous though, I'll give him that.

I sigh just before knocking on the door. My hands are turning red from the cold.

"Felicia! Hi!" Eva says excitedly as she opens the door. I smile and hug her tightly.

"Oh look at how tall you are! It's been too long!" She giggles as we part.

"Felicia, it's great to see you again." I look past Eva at the sound of Vash's voice.

"It's nice to see you as well."

With greetings and tea-making out of the way, we all end up sitting around the kitchen table. Spent almost an hour just catching up and talking about random things. Eva had to leave so she could catch the train to head to Czechia. I guess Latvia and her are meeting up there. I use this time with just me and Vash to ask about arrows, and he excitedly takes the bait and even brings some out.

"I was surprised when you asked me about these arrows." Vash says while gesturing to the objects on the table. "I can safely say it has been centuries since I have made them." I smile.

"That's what makes them so special and unique." He nods in agreement as I pick one up and examine it.

"Hm. This one looks so familiar." I say, hoping he will tell me that it was the same kind France used so I can segue the conversation to Wolfgang somehow.

"Well, that particular kind were the ones I used to make for France. She started using them around 1700 or so. She used them all the way through the American revolution to her own. . . And if I remember correctly, she used them alongside Napoleone as well." I feign surprise.

"That is were I remember this one from; Wolfgang used to be so frightened of these." This gets him to laugh a little.

"Yeah. . . You know, France and him never used to be so hostile to each other. I guess that's what happens when you live for hundreds of years. You just pull apart."

"Is that what happened between you and him?"

"Yes. Also he was an asshole, and a tyrant. I disliked him for how hard he made it for me to gain independence. . . But I still admired his strength and wisdom."

"Was he difficult to fight?" I ask before taking another sip of tea. Wolfgang was an amazing fighter. I had never seen him bested in battle before.

"I did not fight him. He wanted to see how badly I wanted independence, wanted to see what I would do to get it." He sighs while looking wistfully to the east. "He had me fight Roderich for it. He said if I could do that he would let me go. Told him if he did not stop me he would punish him severely." I frown a bit.

"I didn't know he did that. . . I know that you gained your independence so. . . You ended up fighting Roderich?" He nods.

"It was a very difficult fight. Was constantly worried about his well being. I know for a fact that I was hitting him a lot softer than I normally would in battle." I look down.

"That seems so cruel of him to do. . ." I say softly.

"I understand why he did it. He was testing me. I probably would have done the same if put in the position he was in. What better to test the strength and willpower of someone than make them fight the person they love?"

"Who was he close to?" I ask, with what Russia said the day before on my mind.

"My, you are awfully curious about Wolfgang today." He laughs. I shrug.

"Sometimes I'm put into little historical moods were I just reminisce." He nods as if he goes through the same thing.

"Who was he close to? You right? You two were very close. . . A lot closer than he was with anyone else honestl-. . . Well. . ." He looks off to the left.

"Hm?"

"He was pretty close to Prussia. But I think Prussia was kind of obsessed with him. I do not believe the feelings were reciprocal. . . Also I think that Wolfgang and France might have had a thing, but that was many, many, centuries ago. . . Before the year 1000 even." I nod, instantly feeling better about what Russia told me. She might have just seen how Prussia was and thought they had a thing. "You know, if you are feeling in a nostalgic mood, you can take the arrow. I have so many more like it." I smile brightly.

"Thank you Vash. It means a lot."

 **.**

 **1\. Do you think the procedure is going to work? 2. Do you think Prussia and HRE had something that Italy should be concerned about? and last but not least 3. Should she bring the HRE back? I know, homework form a fanfic? What has this world come to?! Anyway, lets not forget, Italy only needs one more item y'all! What do you think it will be. . . Also, don't forget to do your homework! (Not that it comes with any negative consequences though. . . Maybe just making me sad and lonely. . . But I'm starting to realize that pitiful!author doesn't seem to rake in more reviews. . .)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! It is me again! I have not given up on this story! (Just lots of school and now its summer so. . . You know) For those of you still on board, thank you so much for waiting and here is the next chapter! And don't forget to review if you like it! (Or hate it)**

.

The object dear. . . The last ingredient.

I look over to the digital clock on the nightstand. It's almost two in the morning, Ludwig should be dead asleep by now. Sitting up quietly, I do my best to not disturb him as I leave the bed.

I already packed everything I needed for the procedure ahead of time, and placed the bag under a pile of clothes. Ludwig noticed it before going to bed and I told him I was going to clean them in the morning. Thankfully, he let it be.

I move the clothes quietly and pick up the bag, walk slowly to the door and leave while barely breathing. Carefully I step down the stairs.

The object dear would have to be the cross Gilbert wears 24/7. I'm not sure how I will get it quite yet, but if I have to rip it from him and run away I will. I must do this thing tonight. It has to be tonight!

I quietly approach the door to the basement and take a deep breath before opening it slowly. My ears are hit with the glorious sound of a shower running. Perfect.

I walk slowly to the nightstand next to his bed and open the bottom drawer. I smile at the pair of handcuffs. Even more perfect. I take them just in case.

Now, where would he leave that necklace. . . He wouldn't shower with it on, would he?

I walk around his room cautiously trying to find the cross. A couple minutes into my search I find it laying on his dresser. Too easy. I take the necklace and put it on.

Now, I just have to slowly back up and leave and I will finally have everything I need. A rush of excitement and adrenaline course through my body as I slowly begin backing away from the dresser. I have to remain as silent as possible. Even if he is in the shower he still might hear me if I am not careful.

Of course, that feeling of accomplishment and excitement is quickly replaced with shock and dread as my back hits something soft. I turn around and find myself looking into intense red eyes. When did he? But the shower is still?

"Hmm, still cleaning?" Gilbert asks hand on his hip. He has a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I umm. . ." He looks at my chest than back up at me.

"What are you doing? First you take a feather from me now this? Don't think your snooping and disappearances have gone unnoticed little Rome. Visiting Roderich, going to Spain, popping by France, and even visiting Russia of all people." I look to the door, if I could just run out of here and to my car I could start the procedure. . . I wouldn't have to listen to Gilbert lecture me.

His eyes follow where I'm looking and he laughs.

"You're going to try and run away?" He steps aside making the pathway clear. "Don't let me stop you from doing that I love a good chase."

"Gilbert, I just need to borrow this. I'm an adult, I don't have to run everything by you."

"True, but I'd love to know why you keep snooping around this room and stealing things from me."

"Like I said I just need to borrow this. . . I'll return it." I look at the door, steel myself, then make a run for it. I make it out of the room but not out of the house. He's able to grab and pick me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Prussia let me go!"

"You better stop yelling, you'll wake Ludwig up. Unless you wanna tell him exactly why you've been snooping and lying." I sigh and let him carry me back to the room. He puts me down and crosses his arms. I'm only slightly amazed he was able to do all of that while keeping the towel around him.

"You can't get away from me, so I suggest you tell me what you are up to."

". . . Nothing."

"You're lying."

At this moment I remember the handcuffs I have. If I can cuff him to something he won't be able to stop me from leaving. I swallow before standing up from the bed and walking toward him. I put on a sultry face and his turns confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks a bit panicked when I put my hands on his bare chest.

"I've just been. . . Thinking lately. . ." I say softly while trailing my hands down his stomach. He swats my hands away.

"Felicia we can't." I pout slightly and take his hand, leading him to the bed. He lets me, and I push him down on it. He looks quite shocked, and in his confusion, I pull out the cuffs and cuff his right wrist to the headboard. I get off the bed. The realization of what I did finally hits him. He pulls on the cuffs.

"You are up to no good." He comments. I steel myself and begin walking out of the room. "Felicia, don't you dare leave me here. . . Felicia!" I run out of the room and the house and straight to my car.

I fumble with the keys before shakily unlocking the door and getting in, placing the bag of ingredients in the passenger seat. I couldn't have pulled out of the driveway any faster. I'm going to be in so much trouble for doing that to him . . . But I don't care. I have to do this. He'll thank me for doing this.

I begin heading to the place that I know has ashwood trees more than one hundred years old. . . Denmark.

.

 **A little short but I feel like it creates some suspense. So, She finally got all the items! Excited about how this will all turn out? Leave a comment! Also, poor Prussia :-(**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
